starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Lady of Shadows
Born 40 years before the Clone wars to a Noble Lady form Lianna and a memeber if the Chandrialan house Ciara Santhe seemed to be destined for a life as medical reseacher on Chandrila until twnety years before the clone wars when her father became ill. It was then she met Lucian Odyessus whom became her teacher, her lover, then husband. By the end of her dark life in 7 BBY she had become Lucians right hand for the Lost Tribe of the Sith and owner of house of Santhe' Fashion.In 18 ABY she awoke to a clone body and plans for revenge and restoring her family. First Time Around (Very Rough Draft) 'Early years' Born 40 years before the Clone Wars, the daughter of noble Lady from Lianna who was also a lush and a socialite and a member of Chandrelia House (government body). It was her mother who would not allow the girl to take her fathers last name. she spent the first ten years of her life going between her mother and her father. She never put roots down till she was ten and her mother died in a sudden accident while Ciara was vacationing with her father on Chandrilia. For the next year or so she stayed with him till she entered Chandrlia Medical University at age 12. There she studied Medicine and Science. At age 18 she graduated and began working at Chandrila top medical facility as a doctor and medical researcher making her father who was a long standing member of the House proud. Then 21 years before the clone wars, Ciara's father took ill with a mysterious illness. When all her medical knowledge and research proved fruitless she sought out force users and techniques. This search lead her to two men: Cassius Vexus a jedi healer and a historian Lucian Odysseus. The three became fast friends, young Caira became fond and attracted to both. Though her greatest attachment was to Lucian against her father's wishes. For months studied under both men till finally with Lucian's help she was able to cure her father. With their journey seemingly at an end it was at this time the Jedi asked the young lady to come further her studies of planet species used in healing with him on Dantooine. Seeing his daughter's growing attachment to the older Lucian and Lucain's own obvious pursuit of the girl her father pushed the girl into following the jedi to Dantoonie. She was warned not tell Lucian for he and jedi feared the man and his ever growing influence on Caira, a mistake he would come to regret. While the young Lady was situating herself on the jedi, the Jedi who had unbeknownst to the others had fallen into darkness, snuck back and killed Ciara father and setting up Lucain for the crime. He would then return to the girl who had no of his treachery or his plans for her as they set off for Dantooine. 'Road of Darkness-Dantooine' After nearly three weeks on Danttoine, Lucain showed to find the duo, and in the northeast part of the planet near an old sith ruins he found them. But it had been a setup, Cassius set a trap using the lady as bait. It was there Cassius revealed that Lucian he belived had kill his master and we was seeking "justice" for that crime. The two duel and as Cassius was about to kill Lucian she struck the jedi knocking him out. Lucian would lead her to the ruins where they hide trying tolet Lucian heal before going ot get help. It was while hiding in the temple that Ciara leanred Lucian knew sithic. 'Road of Darkness-Courcant' The two would return to Chandrila where the lady buried her father and Luican's invovlement in Cassius Vexus death. Once business there was settled the new Master and student made to their way to Courcsant for the first lesson: The Evil that was the Old Republic. There using her father's connections she befreined several memebers of the Seante and even caught the eye of Seantor or Corellia named Jorn who began to chase the girl as a prospective wife.Lucian would show her the corruptness of the the process however she still kept hope the Seantor would prove him wrong. Prophecy Fulfilled After three months of living on Courescant Lucian arrived one moring to see a dress delivered by the senator who had made an unexpeted visit to the Lady Ciara to give her a dress and a request to meet him at an important event later. Sensing he was being challanged for her hand, Lucain challanged the girl to influcence the Seantor into voting any way she wanted. . Believing that senator would pass the test Ciara took the challenge and bet him if he did not turn from his prinicple Lucain would have to go out on a date with the Lady down the hall. If Jron failed the test and was swayed on the vote by her or anyone she would kill him. However Lucain deicde instead of letting her going through with the deal on that day he would cement their relationship. The" Honerable" Senator of Corellia Three days later the Lady with her bills 'Road of Darkness-Kesh' Motherhood 'Second Time Around' Revenge of Shadows(Rebrith and Plot Revealed) Annora Though adored by her grandmother to the point of taking a lanvark for her the Villies Death of the conspirators Personality and Traits Seeing herself as a healer the lady would rather heal than kill. However her black and white since of justice was a major factor in her fall as well as her unwavering love for Lucian. Unlike many the lady does not use the force or fights unless she has to and then she will strike from the shadows. Weapons Shoto Lightwhip Abilities Force Concealment/ Camouflage Sith Alchemy Force Phantom Force healing (limited) Farsight Attachments Threads Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Darksiders Category:Chandrilans Category:House of Santhe Fashion Category:Lost Tribe of Sith Category:Clones